parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story series
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of the 1995-2010 Disney Pixar film Toy Story series. Cast * Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom * Mr. Potato Head - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Slinky Dog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Rex - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Hamm - Tantor (Tarzan) * Mrs. Potato Head - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jessie - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Kevin, Carl and Dave (Minions) * Bo Beep - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Sarge - Commander Wolffe (Star Wars) * Sarge's Soldiers - Clone Troopers (Star Wars) * Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Teenage Andy Davis - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Molly - Lily (The Loud House) * Young Molly Davis - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Adult Sid Phillips - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Sid Phillips - Quico (El Chavo; animated) * Hannah - Phoebe (El Chavo; animated) * Scud - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Buster - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Al McWhiggin - Abis Mal (Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Wheezy - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Utility Belt Buzz - Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Zurg - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Barbie - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Ken - Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Big Baby - The Boss Baby * Twitch - Cachito the Puma (Noah's Ark) * Stretch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Chunk - Coco the Crocodile (Noah's Ark) * Sparks - Candy Cadet (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) * Chatter Telephone - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) * Bookworm - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Jack-in-the-Box - Timon (The Lion King) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Bonnie Anderson - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Chuckles - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Mr Pricklepants - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Trixie - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * Buttercup - Donkey (Shrek) * Dolly - Applejack (human) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Peas-in-the-Pods - Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Duke Kaboom - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) * Gabby Gabby - Gabby (Guardianes de OZ) * Giggle McDimples - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Ducky - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Bunny - Snuffy (Sesame Sreet) * Forky - Fear (Inside Out) Other Cast * Lenny - Sid (Ice Age) * RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Rocky Gilbrat - Wreck-It Ralph * Etch - Fear (Inside Out) * Mr. Spell - Spongebob Squarepants * Troll Dolls - Bidybabs (Sister Location) * Chosen Squeeze Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Emilia (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo!; 2012)/Ruber's Griffin (Quest For Camelot) * Baby Face - Adventure Ennard (FNAF World) * Legs - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Hand-in-the-Box - Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Roller Bob - Jafar (Aladdin) * Frog - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Jingle Joe - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) * Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) * Rockmobile - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Walking Car - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Burned Rag Roll - Debbie (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) * Sally Doll - Applebloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Geri the Cleaner - Gru (Despicable Me) * Barbie Girls - Various Princesses * Tour Guide Barbie - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Emily - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Amy - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Mulan * Flik - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) * Heimlich - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Trash Can Toys - Nightmares Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) * Totoro - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Bonnie's Mom - Melody (Gravity Falls) * Daisy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) * Broken Toy Train - Thomas the Tank Engine * Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Rainbow Toy Bird - Groundhog (Bambi 2) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy - K.O (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes), Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) and WALL•E * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Kago and Uto (Tarzan 2) * Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - E.B. (Hop), Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Benson - Storm Creatures (My Little Pony: The Movie) Movies #Cartoon Story (Davidchannel Version) #Cartoon Story 2 (Davidchannel Version) #Cartoon Story 3 (Davidchannel Version) Shorts/TV Specials * Cartoon Story Treats (Davidchannel Version) * Cartoon Story Toons (Davidchannel Version) * Cartoon Story That Time Forgots * Cartoon Story of Terror! Spin Offs * Danny Phantom of Star Command Gallery Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Woody Danny phantom.jpg|Danny Phantom as Buzz Lightyear Mr. Krabs The Darn Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Mr. Potato Head Cheezi TLG.png|Cheezi the Hyena as Slinky Dog Profile - Louis the alligator.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Rex Tantor the Elephant (Tarzan).jpg|Tantor the Elephant as Hamm Jenny Wakeman in her cute swimdress getting ready to go to the beach with her cousin, Olie.png|Jenny as Jessie Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck the Horse as Bullseye Minions kevin bob stuart main.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as Squeeze Alien Trio Teodora in Legend Quest- Masters of Myths.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Bo Peep WolffeCloneWars.png|Commander Wolffe as Sarge Clone Troopers .jpg|Clone Troopers as Sarge's Soldiers Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis (Young) Joey Felt Uses The Jar.png|Joey Felt as Andy Davis (Teenage) Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Molly (Baby) Lola.PNG.png|Lola Loud as Molly (Young) Quico (animated).jpg|Quico (Animated) as Sid Phillips (Young) Gaston.jpg|Gaston (Animated) as Sid Phillips (Adult) Phoebe (animated).png|Phoebe as Hannah Phillips Steele grinning evilly.png|Steele the Siberian Husky as Scud Max TSLOP2.jpg|Max the Dog as Buster Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Buster (Old) Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Al McWhiggin Robotnik i'm cool.jpg|Dr. Ivo Robotnik as Stinky Pete The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 3.jpg|Hubie the Penguin as Wheezie Kaiba in kds wb.jpg|Seto Kaiba as Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Lord Hater.jpg|Lord Hater as The Evil Emperor Zurg Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan the Tiger (Animated) as Lots-O' Huggin Bear Star-butterfly-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil.png|Star Butterfly as Barbie Marco (star vs the forces of evil).jpg|Marco Diaz as Ken Baby-Boss.jpg|The Boss Baby as Big Baby Captain Gutt.png|Captain Gutt as Twitch Sour Kangaroo grinning slyly.png|Sour Kangaroo as Stretch Shendu 23.png|Shendu as Chunk CandyCadet.png|Candy Cadet as Sparks Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Chatter Telephone Kaa.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as The Bookworm Timon TLG.png|Timon (Animated) as Jack in the Box Profile - Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines as Bonnie Anderson Grumpy Old Troll (Squidward).jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Chuckles Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Mr. Picklepants LOLABOA.png|Lola Boa as Trixie Shining Armor ID S5E19.png|Shining Armor as Buttercup Mrs Applejack says to buy ourselves time EG2.png|Applejack (Human) as Dolly 028 Gumball Darwin Anais & Zachary 28 44 88 44.jpg|Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson as Peas-in-the-Pods Balthazar-bratt-despicable-me-3-1 38.jpg|Balthazar Bratt as Duke Kaboom Gabby GDO.png|Gabby the Witch as Gabby Gabby True-true-and-the-rainbow-kingdom-0.47.jpg|True as Giggle McDimples Big Bird (Sesame Street).png|Big Bird as Ducky Snuffy in Follow That Bird.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus as Bunny Fear squidward.jpg|Fear as Forky Category:Davidchannel Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies